Lucky
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: With the help of "Imagine Your OTP", a drabble comes to you with my five OTPs. Rebel, Checkmate, Sequel, Soulsilver, and Conflict.


So, I created something called the "Imagine Your OTP" challenge. There is a Tumblr called "Imagine Your OTP" - long story short, they have scenarios that say like "Imagine your OTP kissing on a beach", cutesy things like that. Well, this challenge makes you select five random prompts and create a drabble out of the five prompts.

So here is just a list of my OTPs.

Oh yeah, the bolded print is the "Imagine your OTP..." thing.

**NOTE: In the CheckmateShipping drabble, Touko is singing the chorus of "_Lucky_" by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat.**

* * *

1) **Rebel**

** "Imagine Person A of your OTP gripping gently to Person B's back, not saying a word but only showing how much they worry for them and does not want to let them go, whether they're leaving for a dangerous mission or just going away for a long time."**

The cold air of the winter was not a handicap to the two's ability to go out to the streets of Nimbasa for a date. Touya was well aware of Bianca adoration for theater – so he took her to see a production of "The Luxuray King", one of the finest shows out there. The tickets were costly yet he managed to buy them with the money he had achieved recently from his gaining of the title of Unova Champion. He wanted to take her out on the best date that night.

Bianca had her hands tucked under the sleeves of her brown-and-black checkered patterned trench coat and her arms crossed in front of her. She was freezing to death and she was quite tempted to ask Touya to hug her for a brief time; Touya was always warm and had the ability to warm Bianca up in a matter of seconds. Touya slowed down a bit, making Bianca a bit concerned. She stayed in sync with his steps. He suddenly halted and sighed – his breath clearly visible in the cold air.

"Bianca, I took you on this date for a reason." Touya's voice used the tone exclusive to whenever he was completely serious – Bianca had heard it only a few times in her life but she was far too familiar with it.

She felt her heart skip a beat. This was worrisome, Touya was acting rather strange... She braced herself under that streetlight – just the two of them that night.

"Wh-Why?" she curiously asked.

He took a deep breath, looking around before he did. He was very familiar with the fact that Bianca was a sensitive girl and what he would tell her was bound to break her fragile heart.

"... N was last seen riding off on Reshiram to where it is believed to be Kanto. Kanto has been notorious for their waving government and unregulated laws against Pokemon cruelty. It is bound that with the power of... R-Reshiram, he... he might hurt something – someone, I mean. I've heard of some amazing trainers over there like the trainer who managed to bring down Team Rocket at the age of ten and there is that girl from Johto who keeps a weary eye out for any crime. But I'm still nervous that N might do something, you understand?"

It took a minute for Bianca to process it all – N was known for his adoration for Pokemon everywhere. She understood the power of Reshiram and her loyalty to her destined master. She was as loyal to N as Zekrom was to Touya. That explained why Touya told Zekrom to go live at the Dragonspiral Tower – so he wouldn't abuse the Legendary's maximum power.

"Yes, I understand. N might do something... but you shouldn't fret! Red, his friend Green, and that Kotone girl from Johto will keep a good eye out for any—"

"Bianca—" Touya murmured fearfully – he knew deep in his heart that Bianca was aware of what he was going to say.

"—an-and they are all so strong, they will be able to fend N off and any Team Plasma member he may bring—"

"Bianca, sweetheart—" he murmured again, his voice nearly cracking.

Her hands timidly reached out, grabbing his in an oddly pushy way, "—then you can stay here and watch out for N, you never know! He may be still in Unova with Reshiram and all—"

"Bianca," Touya carefully slipped a hand into hers, being cautious; it was like stepping around a sleeping Electrode – one wrong move and it would blow up, "Please... you know I have to go."

Bianca had accepted it long before. Knowing Touya's overprotective due to his promise to her father to take care of his little princess, Touya wouldn't let her go. She still wasn't incredibly skilled at battling and she was aware that all of Team Plasma knew that she was one of the most precious things that belonged to Touya. Taking her away would ruin him. Bianca timidly turned her back to Touya, her body shaking due to reasons outside of being freezing.

"I've arranged it so my sister will watch over you while I'm gone. I promise, you'll blink and – and I'll be back!" Touya came up behind the petite form, placing a warm, ample hand on the small of her back.

Whenever small little chokes escaped from Bianca's lips, Touya wrapped a friendly arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart..."

2) **Checkmate**

**"Imagine Person A of your OTP burying their head into the chest of Person B."**

"Cheren, I'm not going to lie... I've missed you. You and your work have really gotten in the way of our... _quality bonding time_." Touko folded her legs on top of one another.

Cheren looked over at the couch she sat on that sat right across from his desk in his private office. He more of glared at her – even though they were alone (it was the after-hours), they never knew when someone might be watching. There Touko sat, legs crossed and a perverted gaze plastered on her flawless face.

He settled down his pen and practically glared at Touko. "Touko – remember? You are not supposed to mention _those things_ here."

He continued to furiously scribble on the papers, accidentally writing "Good job, kid" on a test with a grade of D. He blamed Touko for that. She twirled around a strand of her hair as she still gave Cheren that seductive look. He felt his ears heat up as he felt her stare staring him down. He wanted to spend some quality bonding time with her yet his work interfered.

He wanted to twirl a strand of her beautiful sepia locks in his finger, he wanted to laugh at her jokes about that new Marlon guy's inability to wear proper pants, or maybe even the joke about Skyla's inability to wear proper pants...

He finished the last paper then quickly stacked them into a neat pile on the corner of his desk. He stood, gaining Touko's full attention.

"Finally, the old woman is done! I can stop trying to make spit-wads." Touko sighed in relief, much to Cheren's displeasure.

Cheren huffed to himself, "What a bother."

"Just because you took so long, you get to help me up." she grumbled.

He wordlessly walked over to the couch. He reached a hand out to Touko, who placed her abnormally soft hand in his. He unconsciously pulled her up afterwards, entwining his fingers with hers once she was up. She gave Cheren a peculiar look.

"Cher...? What's up?" she spoke, sounding rather concerned.

He reached another hand out to the hand hanging at her other side. He wordlessly and gently grabbed her other hand, pulling her away slightly from the couch to a more clear area in the middle of the office room. "Here, let's slow-dance!"

At first, she found herself shocked. Cheren? Dancing? He wasn't one to dance – this was an adorable offer. She then chortled, nodding a yes.

"I don't see why not." she commented, assuring the Gym Leader.

He took her arms and placed them over his broad shoulders. Gentle hands met Touko's hips as the two slowly danced. Moments passed – the two simply and slowly moved to an unknown beat. To Cheren's surprise, Touko started to quietly sing something to the slow beat...

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_" on the word _friend_, she buried her head in his chest – fully able to smell the faintness of luxurious cologne, "_Lucky to have been where I have been_," a hand slowly slid from Cheren's shoulder to his chest, "_lucky to be coming home again..._"

"I forgot that you have a beautiful singing voice." Cheren softly whispered in her ear, causing a faint blush to conquer her face and a shy smile to posses her soft lips.

3) **Sequel**

** "Imagine your OTP in bed, early morning. Person A is still asleep, curled up in the covers. Person B is awake, just watching them, smiling softly."**

The early sun rays trickled into the hotel room in Driftveil. The rustle of luxurious sheet sounded as Hugh awoke; prompt to notice the unbelievably cold atmosphere. He always woke up early – no matter what. He had always been an early riser – a habit that ran in his family. He would normally go out on a run or train his Pokemon after a decent breakfast.

This morning was different.

He attempted to sit up but he was quick to remember who the warm source next to him was. He looked over to see Mei, curled up in a tight ball with the comforter up to her nose. _Hm_. That explains why he was freezing – she stole the comforter... Her chestnut hair had been up in a messy bun; curly little locks were spread all beneath her head. He wanted her to wake up so he could see her cobalt eyes.

Nevertheless, he wanted her to sleep some more. He knew Mei wasn't the kind of girl to wake up that early... Suddenly, Mei's face scrunched as her toes curled and her fingers tightened a well-grip on the blanket. She grunted as her body lightly shivered. She was probably having a nightmare...

"Sh..." Hugh calmly whispered.

He reached a welcoming hand out and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand tobogganed to her cheek, then to her neck, and finally to her shoulder. Hugh silently pressed a gentle kiss to her slender neck. Still in her deep sleep, she calmed. A little grunt came from her – one of happiness. Hugh felt himself smiling softly.

"You're okay, beautiful..." he rhetorically spoke.

4) **SoulSilver**

** "Imagine the flood of relief person A or B would feel when their partner finally wakes up in hospital after sustaining severe injuries that nearly killed them."**

Silver's foot tapped against the cold tile of the hospital floor. His Sneasel worriedly watched his master fret over his rival. Sneasel had never seen his trainer so oddly protective of a human before. Silver watched impatiently as Kotone's normally cheery Bellossom, Leon, depressingly cuddled into Kotone's arm.

Kotone had been in a coma for nearly two weeks.

She attempted to trek the dangerous path of Mount Silver. She ran into big trouble – as in a big Ursaring. It was an enraged mother who was convinced that Kotone was trying to hurt her cubs. Her beloved Tyranitar was able to defend Kotone... well, after she fainted. The Ursaring violently shoved Kotone to the ground – against the cold, rocky floor – successfully knocking her out. She had been unconscious for nearly two weeks.

Silver had been in Viridan whenever he saw the slightly familiar Tyranitar carrying the all-to-familiar girl to a Pokemon Center. Silver hadn't left her side since, even at the request of Lance.

_"Silver, she's going to wake up at some point. She's a strong girl, you don't need to be here. Go, you need to get some fresh air. Train you Pokemon or—"_

_"No." Silver blankly retorted._

He couldn't leave her side, even if he wanted to. He felt obligated to repay her for all the time of mistreating her.

Suddenly, he heard the sheets rousing to move.

His internal thoughts of her never awaking were interrupted by the sound. At first, he thought it was Leon moving or a nurse checking her. Closer inspection revealed the exhausted looking girl to be arousing, her hazel eyes slowly showing through. Excitement rushed over Silver, causing him to stand up.

"Sh-She's awake! Someone – she's awake!" Silver called for a doctor.

The mutters of doctors outside commenced, as someone rushed to someone else.

Leon joyfully danced before grabbing Kotone's shivering hand. Kotone feebly laughed as her shivering head rose. Hazel eyes met crimson ones, causing Kotone's lips to form a weak smile.

"It's... y-y... ou..." Kotone wearily panted, with a still smile plastered on her face.

Silver walked over, not noting the sudden change in her heart monitor's tone. He leaned down, wrapping two strong arms around her back. He was cautious not hurt her as he hugged her.

"Kotone, I swear, you hurt yourself like that again, I'll have to hurt you myself." he blankly threatened her.

She wanted to hug him back with all the power she had in the world, but every time she attempted to raise her hand, it infirmly fell back down. However, she weakly smiled.

She was satisfied in knowing that he had changed.

5) **Conflict**

** "Imagine person A of your OTP noticing that that the hickey on person B's neck from the night before is visible… and they are in public and can't tell person B to cover it up so they just try and convey the message by making weird faces and hand gestures at person A."**

Green had been forced to go the an annual "Elite Four's Gym Leader and Top Trainers Banquet" deal. It was required for every gym leader in Kanto and Johto but suggested for the top trainers, who were a select few from Johto and Kanto. It was a semi-casual meeting where someone came and made some amazing food, people battled one another and it was quite fun.

Green expected Leaf to be there.

And she was.

With a reddish bruise on the top of her collarbone.

"Holy hell, she's supposed to wear a scarf – isn't that what all women do after getting hickies?" Green pondered to himself once he saw Leaf.

She was wearing something other than her usual short skirt and tank top and what not – a pair of jeans and a green low scoop v-neck that would have gone great with a damn scarf. She stood there, talking to the new leader of the Fuchsia City Gym – Janine, the daughter of Koga. They were obviously talking about Leaf's Venusaur, Delmar, he was getting petted by the seemingly friendly ninja girl.

Green sought an opportunity to confront her after the ninja girl was taken by a Johto Gym Leader with impossibly blue hair. He casually walked up to his rival, sipping on a shot of some sort as he did. Once he did, Leaf looked up from her trusted Venusaur. He gave a flashy smile.

"Hey, Leaf. So how's are things feeling?" he attempted to bring up last night to her.

There were people around, so simply saying "Leaf, your hickey is so obvious that it hurts." wouldn't really work out.

She raised an eyebrow at her rival's odd behavior. "Um... good? I guess. Howwww are you...?" she tried to speak over her awkward feeling.

Green was getting pretty scared because Delmar glared him down. Green understood why the dinosaur-with-a-flower-on-his-back was pissed at him when he was even near his Leaf – Green was a douchebag to Leaf for years. He had been Vine Whipped a few times by the Venusaur.

"So... um... you own any scarves?" Green attempted to hint even more.

Leaf was oblivious to his perverted talk. "Um... yeah – two, actually. I was about to wear one to..."

Suddenly, Leaf's hazel eyes went wide at the realization of what Green was trying to suggest. "Oh my god, I forgot about that." Leaf's hands went in her hair and she commended to freak out "Oh my god, oh my god... Green, this is why I hate you."

Suddenly, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was pulled down to her eye level before she snapped, signaling something to her partner. He growled fiercely at the much hated boy.

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't make Delmar Frenzy Plant your ass to the ground for not reminding me about how I bruise like a Pecha Berry?" Leaf threatened.

Green's hand went up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Sweetheart, should I tell your overgrown Bulbasaur about how loud you were moa—"

"Will you shush?!" Leaf threatened as her face brightened violently.

It was too late. Everyone in the party was watching the tussle unfold.


End file.
